board8fandomcom-20200216-history
FD Scum Moderation Incident
The FD Scum Moderation Incident was the name for some drama that took place on Board 8 in October of 2008. During a game of mafia, Forceful Dragon called a fellow player "scum" in 17 posts. Within the context of the game this is not an insult but rather a statement of fact (you're assigned a role as either Town or Scum, aka the "Mafia" itself); nevertheless FD was given moderations for all 17 posts and even had his account suspended for a short while. FD contested the first moderation and had it overturned, but when he contested the next 5 (which is the maximum number to contest at a single time), they were sent on to board administrator SBAllen who called the appeals "contest abuse" and refused to overturn any of FB's punishments. This set off a firestorm of protests across B8, MBH and Site Suggestions including a petition on B8 that drew the signatures of over 200 Users. The Situation Explained FD was playing Mafia. He was cop. Found someone was scum. Called him scum on the end of his messages in the mafia topic on board without topicality. They were all modded for trolling, or whatever the harassment one is. He was also suspended. He contested one of them, and got it overturned. He then contested the rest with the same exact message. Mod forwarded it, to SBallen, who called it Contest Abuse. FD made a feedback ticket, and SBAllen just slapped it down. ~ Warning crazy The story is basically FD got modded 16ish time for calling someone scum in a game of mafia, he explained the situation in one moderation, and got it overturned. So then he used the same explanation in all the other moderations, and was marked for "contest abuse" Now we're demanding an apology ~ SantaRPG Here is a time line of events for people who haven't been following along since the beginning: 1) FD is moderated 17 times and suspended. ~~9-10 days elapse~~ 2) FD appeals 1 of the moderations with a very long thought out appeal ~~2 days elapse~~ 3) Moderation #1 is overturned by the original Mod 4) FD proceeds to contest 5 more of the moderations (all 17 were for the identical cause) ~~All 5 are forwarded to an admin, 2 days elapse or so~~ 5) The Admin decides that appealing multiple, identical "offenses" with multiple, identical arguments and also giving proof that an identical "offense" had already been overturned is Contest Abuse 6) A Veteran Moderator suggest that FD fill out a feedback ticket, because he (the moderator) agrees with FD and says that get Allens attention is the correct next move to take. 7) FD fills out a feedback ticket ~~1 day elapses~~ 8) SBAllen replies and says FD is wrong all wrong 9) FD has sent in a 2nd Feedback ticket that has yet to be replied to (this one much longer and more fully explanatory than the first) ~ Forceful Dragon Petition Results Warning crazy created a petition to protest SB's decision on October 11th, 2008. The showing of support was signed by 200 GameFAQs users, and anti-signed by 0. Sign if you think the the way SBAllen handled the FD situation was wrong. This topic is in no way trolling. I'm not calling SBAllen a name or something like that, I just think that he handled the situation incorrectly and should reverse the contest abuse, undo the moderations, and give back the karma. Mods have posted in the topic, agree with FD. Signs listed in alphabetical order * -LusterSoldier- * -Tofa7- * a_doyle_42 * ActJef1077 * AdditionalPylon * Altfoot713 * Aecioo * Aeon Azuran * agesboy * AlecTrevelyan006 * Alilatias * AndrewWarner * AngusYoung93 * Arkayo * Articuno2001 * ArthasReborn * B8OnePieceGod * Bidoof * Big Bob * BioHazard91 * Black_Cheese * Black_Hydras * bob_the_frog * Bokonon_Lives * CalvinbalI * Canth * Cavalier Lowen * Celtic Guardian 7 * Chaotic Mind * CID1 * Cliftor * Coffee Ninja * Colonel Alloy * Copycat_Rain * creativename * CrimsonOcean * cthrag yaska * Cybat * darkx5642358951 * darthorn * DaruniaTheGoron * DaryanCrescend * Delseban * DGKMO * dinobot19 * DonutDunker * dowolf * DpObliVion * Dragonfly13 * earth angel * el_cheato * ElementBunny * ethant8787 * ExThaNemesis * Fett0001 * ff6man * Fhos * FigureOfSpeech * Forceful Dragon * fortybelowsummer * Furio * Gaddswell * GameBopAdv * Ganondorf * GoBiZkU * gotspork * Grand_Healer * GuessMyUserName * Habefiet * hangid * HanOfTheNekos * HikaruYami * hojos_failure * hsbraves92 * hypermariox * I is smart * IIIRenegadeIII * im317 * IronOnion * jim profit * jjholt * jonthomson * joyrock * Justin_Crossing * ke6drt * Kelifrag * Kenri * kenrmcha * King of Cats * KingBrawler * KingofFF8 * KLouD_KoNNeCteD * Kyujo * LamdaMax * Leo0820 * Leos_Axe * Malakuko * Majin Lou * Mamsaac2 * MarvelousGerbil * Master Epyon * Maxed Out Ryu * McBonesll * Me_Pie_Three * MegatokyoEd * Menji76 * Meow1000 * metroid13 * MichaelWClark * Minipoooot * MoogleKupo141 * MonkClive0 * Mortal Sky * Mrdragon206 * MrsFrisby * Mumorpuger * Nevest * newusrname * nintendonut888 * Not Dave * OblivionEssence * oneills1 * paulg235 * perfect chaos007 * PerfectChaosZ * phudabulah * pizzaiscool * PurpleMonkDish * Pyrostormer * Rad Link 5 * RandCAddict13 * Random_Guy_42 * RapidNameChange * RappinHobo9292 * Raycon * RayDyn * RevolverSaro * RikkuSwirls * Rising Chaos * Rob88819 * SantaRPG * Scafface * ScareChan * ShadowAvatar87 * ShatteredElysium * Shift Breaker * SirBinro * Some_Character * Sonic Cannon * Soul Reaver4 * Sounds_O_Spunos * spiegel22 * sqpat17 * SSJ92goku * St0rmFury * Steiner * STifledSilence * Super Sonic 5 * suprjay * Surskit * Talium22 * Tarrot * th3l3fty * The Real Truth * TheArkOfTurus * theawesomestevr * TheKnightOfNee * thelordofdestruction * ThePooootHunter * TheRock1525 * Tom Bombadil * TOOPERMAN * Trapmaster01 * TVontheRadio * UltimaterializerX * Valrev * Velarios * Vengeful_KBM * VicPez * VideoboysaysCube * VintageGin * VF1MS Metal Siren * WalrusJump * Warning_Cmexy * WiggumFan267 * WVI * WWEgamer18 * X_Dante_X * Xeyzbozn * xKamelotx * xpinion gf * Xuxon * xx521xx * XxSoulxX * XxTAxX * Yesmar * Zea_Destroyer * ZenOfThunder * ZeraphLordS * ZhangJunyi * ziv Anti-Signs * none Comments The admin's problem with FD is the fact that all his disputes contained the same text, despite the fact that all of those moderations were identical themselves. Lame. ~ Bokonon_Lives Category:User Projects Category:Board 8 Category:Controversy